


Lament

by rosevon



Series: Adventures of the Could-Be-Canon-but-Isn't-for-Legal-Reasons [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Reader (Star Wars), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Star Wars: Prequel Trilogy Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosevon/pseuds/rosevon
Summary: After a stressful mission, Obi-Wan takes the time to escape to a hidden moon with you, an ex-master, and his secret lover.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Series: Adventures of the Could-Be-Canon-but-Isn't-for-Legal-Reasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194578
Kudos: 9





	Lament

Obi-Wan Kenobi, esteemed Jedi Master, champion over the only Sith to appear in 100 years, the expert diplomat and the only aura most kindred to your own. He was all this and then some, your Master, your teacher, your lover.

So when you had expected him to go relatively easy on you for a training session today(the first one you've had since he got back from a particularly long and stressful voyage), you expected very wrongly. This was a concern you voiced as he flourished his saber and caught you in a lock dangerously close to your emitter.

"Why, my dear, you should know better than to expect compliance from me," Obi-Wan warned, it was hard to hear him over the convenient thunder and violent sheets of rain. "Would you rather I left you unprepared against whatever trouble came your way?"

"No," you sighed. He had a point, and you knew it. A stressful session was exactly what you needed to dust off your more-than-rusty saber skills. "Must you break me in atop such a… risky position, though?"

The "risky position" in question was the rooftop of an abandoned training house on Frilomath IV. The Order had long since forgotten about this dingy little moon. It was the perfect hiding spot since you had left.

"If you wish to accompany me anywhere outside of this system, darling, you must be prepared," Obi-Wan iterated. That was when you caught it, one of his tactics against you; distracting you with his favorite pet names.

You broke his lock, pushing up completely against his saber and swerving his hold to the left. He pulled away. It was a fault on his part he always played defensive, attacking you first left you open to counter him. You were very good at countering him.

You both reeled back. Obi-Wan smiled, assuming a normal guard again. "Smart, little one. Very smart."

"I've had a while to study," you banter back. Next he would make some dashing remark and break forth again, you were sure of it.

But he didn't. Instead, he gave you that cocky smirk, lowered down, and started side-stepping. You mirrored him, eyes low and trained on his legs.

"I do have a schedule, dear," Obi-Wan eventually called, breaking your concentration. "We should be going inside soon."

"Worried you'll get sick, Obi-Wan? This isn't even half the type of rain we get here."

"Is that why you've grown so pale? I figured you had just started wasting away without me here."

_Oh, low ball, Obi-Wan, low ball._ You broke forth, reaching him in just a few steps. Sparks flew as your sabers clashed, your bright light tearing against his Guardian Blue staff. You only got a few hits against each other before another band of wind and rain blasted the both of you.

It all happened so quick, you didn't realize when your footing broke against the edge of the roof that you were going to fall. Just as soon as you went tumbling, an iron grip yanked your arm back up. Instead of rain and the ground catching you, Obi-Wan had. His arms came around you and his body broke your fall as you both went crashing against the stone, feet barely hanging over the edge.

If it hadn't startled you, it certainly knocked the wind out of him. Obi-Wan looked down at you, his eyes full of concern. "Are you alright, little one?" He asked, hands coming to your face. Despite the struggle to breathe with you on his chest and rain coating his face, it was nothing compared to the fear that gripped him when threatened with you going over the edge of the obnoxiously tall temple.

You nodded and pushed yourself up, knees finding themself on either side of him. His eyes only left yours to quickly skim you over for injuries, but snapped back up when he found none.

"Do you want to go inside now?" You asked. "Or would you rather I keep risking my life out here?"

Obi-Wan's eyes fell, and his smile tugged at him under his beard. The fact that you could sass him so easily meant you were alright. He composed himself and picked up your saber, then lent you a hand. "I think we're done for the day." He said, pulling you to his side. "I would hate for you to get any more wet."

"Very funny, Obi," you chuckled, arm slinking around his form instinctively.

"I always am."

* * *

"Do you think the rest of the Council has noticed I'm gone?" You asked from the bed.

Obi-Wan cocked his gaze to you, brow furrowed. "Whatever do you mean by that, love?" He asked, sorting through all of the holocrons on the table.

"Its just… they never, sent for me or anything. You volunteered to come find me." You rolled onto your side, looking out into the blurred world of gray beyond the window. "They were awfully accepting of the fact that you couldn't."

You heard a sigh from across the room. As open as he had been since he arrived, Obi-Wan's aura had completely shrunk in on him. He was hiding the knowledge that you were right. Under the rain, the glass clink of the holocron against the nightstand seemed to echo around the room.

"Master Yoda seems to miss you, he sounded solemn when he found out you left. I believe he thinks he failed you, as a Consular, and as a Master," Obi-Wan's weight on the mattress begrudgingly sunk you closer to him. "I don't think the rest of us have had time to process your disappearance."

"'Us' including you, Obi?" You turned to lie on your back. His eyes were trained outside, and despite him being right next to you, you couldn't feel anything from him. Through nature, you could feel his aura, the bright yellows and blues that made up his Force signature, but it was void of emotion even while you prodded him for an answer.

The blonde took a shaky breath, and started to confess.

"Your absence was proof of every doubt I have had about the Order, about this war. As much faith as I've put into it, I feel like the more we fight, the more we disgrace the Jedi title. Every mission I go on, I lose another planet or another diplomat to the Separatists. I've watched so many Clones lose their lives. So many people that I'm responsible for."

The flicker of pain in his eyes was enough of a fault for you to peer down. As soon as his composure cracked, all of his feelings were released. You sat up, hoping to ease the pain with open arms. Obi-Wan made himself comfortable on top of you, head on your chest and arms wrapped around you tightly.

His body was warm, much warmer than your own. For a while, you could enjoy him, enjoy the weight of him, the way he sunk into you like you were the softest pillow.

You could never do this with him if you were back on Coruscant. It took you weeks of him chasing you around the galaxy to get him to even admit he harbored feelings for you, and months more for him to get comfortable with you like this. But it was so scarce nonetheless. He was always being called away for battles or diplomatic missions. As much as you both wanted to stay, one of you would always have to go.

"You should stay with me this time, Obi-Wan," you whispered finally. "Stop fighting a war you know you're going to lose."

Obi-Wan sighed, covering you in warm breath. "You could come back with me after it's over. We'll discuss your position with the council, maybe you can keep it."

"You know as well as I do that won't happen."

"It could," Obi-Wan persisted. "We could be together then."

"We're together now, focus on now." You lifted one of your hands to his hair, running your fingers through it while your palm cradled his skull.

Obi-Wan laughed against your skin, nuzzling the swell of your breast. "Keep doing that and all I'll focus on is sleep."

You laughed with him and leaned back to close your eyes. "Sleep is good. Sleep is fine for now."


End file.
